The invention relates to a system and method for object-oriented marking and assignment of information to selected technological components.
Such a system and method are used, for instance, in the field of automation technology, production and machine tools, diagnostic/service support systems, and complex components, equipment and systems, such as, for instance, vehicles and industrial machinery and plants.
In the technical article by Daude, R. et al.: “Head-Mounted Display als facharbeiterorientierte Unterstützungskomponente an CNC-Werkzeugrnaschinen” [Head-Mounted Display as a Skilled Worker Support Component on CNC Machine Tools], Werkstattstechnik, DE, Springer Verlag, Berlin, Vol. 86, No. 5, May 1, 1996, pp. 248–252, XP000585192 ISSN:0340-4544, head-mounted display (HMD) denotes a component for supporting the skilled worker in the setup, startup, and fault management of milling machines. The Daude paper discusses the technical interface of the HMD to a modern NC unit and cites the results of a laboratory test utilizing the HMD.
The technical article by Kuzuoka, H.: “Spatial Workspace Collaboration: A Sharedview Video Support System for Remote Collaboration Capability,” Proceedings of the Conference on Human Factors in Computing Systems, US, Reading, Addison Wesley, May 3, 1992, pp. 533–540, XP000426833 discloses a system for supporting a skilled worker in a spatially extended workplace. With a head-mounted display (HMD) and a camera fixed to the head of the skilled worker, the worker and a remote expert receive identical image information. The expert provides support to the worker based on this image information.
The technical article by Stoker, C. et al.: “Antarctic Undersea Exploration using a Robotic Submarine with a Telepresence User Interface,” IEEE Expert, US, IEEE, Inc. New York, Vol. 10, No. 6, Dec. 1, 1995, pp. 14–23, XP000539881 ISSN:0885-9000, describes a virtual reality system for controlling a very remote underwater robot. The user of this system, via a head-mounted display, sees computer-generated graphics that are based on the picture data taken by a camera installed on the robot. The user can control the alignment of the camera through head movements.